


worry about him tomorrow and forget about our personal stuff tonight!

by Purplethorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sad lance, Swearing, Underage Drinking, allura has lost all mom status, pidge is great(drunk af), sad keith, shiro is dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplethorn/pseuds/Purplethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds some alcohol and they decide to go for it. Accept for Lance. And Keith gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Coran, we've had liquor on the ship this whole time and you're just telling us now?!" Pidge yelled in exasperation. The Paladins had just completed a particularly hard mission and felt the need for celebration. Allura suggested they pull out a bottle of some traditional altean beverage. She described the process of making it and the effects paralleling earth alcohol.

"Guys lets get fucking turnt!" Hunk shouted, now completely uninterested in the plate of goo sitting in front of him.

"I'm down," Keith said, with a rare smile on his face.

"I suppose I could have a glass or two..." Shiro added hesitantly. "But I'll make sure you all," he then shot a look at Pidge, "don't go to crazy."

"Thanks dad," Pidge said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going all out and not even someone with a Dorito shoulder ratio is gonna stop me."

Allura smiled and clasped her hands together. "This will be so fun! I haven't had a real altean celebration in forever."

Hunk looked over to Lance, who had remained surprisingly quiet through all of this. He had a disappointed, but sad look on his face. The yellow paladin knew that lances father was an alcoholic. It had really affected their family and took years of therapy to get through.

Lance sighed and said "I'll just be in my room while you all drink. See you tomorrow." He got up from dinner and moped towards his room.

"What's up with lance? Normally he's all for taking a break" Shiro asked.

Hunk sighed and replied "It's personal stuff I think. Best we leave him alone tonight if we're gonna drink."

"I say we worry about him tomorrow and forget about our personal stuff tonight!" Pidge said, pounding her fists on the table.

Coran poured the brown liquid into 6 tiny glasses, only a little bigger than thimbles. He passed them around and said "to voltron!" then knocked back the drink. Everyone repeated as he did and then had a coughing fit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THIS?!" Keith asked between coughs. "It tastes like gasoline!"

"It's quite potent and knowing how weak your earthling bodies are, it will effect you strongly." Allura said, pouring herself another.

The table did another round and soon after the Paladins felt the alcohol doing its job.

  
One hour later

  
"Guys I feel great and I love you all and voltron is like our child and we are all the proud parents and Coran is the grandparent and it's just so great and I don't want to be doing this with anyone else," Hunk rambled out. He was sprawled out on the couch. Pidge and Coran were having a dance off, both losing horribly. Shiro had stuck to his 2 drink rule and was only slightly tipsy, but still was laughing at everything more than usual. Allura was a surprisingly cuddly drunk and insisted on sitting on someone's lap at all times. The current victim was Keith who was clapping his hands awkwardly over his head to the weird altean music playing.

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad to be a parent with you." Shiro said, then burst out into laughter.

"Wait, are you calling me old?" Coran asked, a few ticks too late. No one replied.

"Guyssssssss, let's have an orgy" Allura said while stroking Shiro's hair.

"No, that's something we'd all regret in the morning. I'm wasted but even I know that," Hunk said, trying to look as stern as possible.

"Ugh fine. I just need a dick in me." She responded, nonchalantly.

Keith spit out with sip of water he just took into Alluras back. "You're a princess! Isn't that like, not dignified?"

"Whatever. No one here gives a shit if I'm dignified or not."

A murmur of agreement swept the room as their attention went back to Pidge and Coran trying not to trip on their own feet. A few minutes went by until Keith got up and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Allura asked, slurring her words so it sounded like she said "whasagome"

"Bed I assume," Shiro replied. "Keith is kinda an introvert. He can't take too much social interaction."

"He can't take deez sick moves!" Pidge said as she attempted a dab and fell over.

 

Keith walked around the castle for a while, getting a little lost until he finally found the room he was aiming for. Lance's.

He knocked and an instant later, Lance opened the door. Keith strutted in and flopped onto Lance's bed. "Sorry" he mumbled into the mattress.

"What for?" Lance asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I came in here. Even though you left. And probably didn't want a disturber like me coming in and disturbing shit all over the place. But I came anyway because I'm the most selfish piece of shit to exist in the universe." Keith said, then turned into his back.

"What?! You're not selfish or disturbing anything. I'm actually kinda glad you're here," Lance said with a smile.

"Me? You're glad I'm here? You must be mistaken sir!" Keith drunkenly said, wagging his finger at Lance. "I'm Keith, mean and rude and stupid and horrible and selfish and socially awkward and terrible, Kogane. No one would actually want to see me. Much less someone as great as you" Keith's words tumbled out of his mouth without thought. Lance was taken aback. How could Keith, his seemingly perfect teammate, say such harsh things about himself? And the last comment...

"Great?" Lance questioned, while moving to sit next to Keith, who threw his hands up in the air.

"Ugh don't get me started! You're so funny and cute and have great ideas and you're confident and happy all the time and wonderful!" He then sat up and grabbed Lance by the shoulders. "And I'm gonna help you find your family and make sure you give each one of them a hug with those gorgeous arms of yours and a kiss with those sweet lips," Keith tried to wink but just blinked hard. "And then a million girls will go after you, because who wouldn't, and you'll kiss them or whatever and you'll have a million girlfriends and they'll love you and you'll be happy. Please be happy" Keith whispered the last part and fell back onto the bed.

"I want you to be happy too," Lance said as he rested his hand on Keith's arm. "You deserve all that stuff you listed too."

Keith laughed. "It's not possible for me though. What family will I hug? Who would date this ugly shit, I wouldn't have a girlfriend even if she did like me, and how can I be happy if I'm away from the one place that I've ever felt comfortable,"

"What's- where's that?" Lance asked cautiously.

Keith looked up. His eyes were coated with a thin layer of water, like he was about to cry.

"You"


	2. I ate my tightest fool in the shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pov of the night. Keith drunkenly sings more than once.

  
Earlier that night

 

Lance sighed as he opened the door to his room. Why did it have to be alcohol? He hadn't had to think about all that for a few years.

He knew it was just his friends and that Shiro or Allura would keep them all in check, but just the smell made him remember. Remember his dad coming home late at night, waking up the whole house. The shouting at Lance and his siblings. His moms bruises...

Lance shook the memories away and wiped his eyes. He sat on his bed and pulled a small puzzle Coran had given him once. It gave him something to do with his hands, which were now aggressively fidgeting. Lance had found over 13 ways to solve it but Coran said there were 20. It was a great way to take his mind off things. His family, Zarkon, how far he was from earth, and a certain red paladin.

Why was Keith constantly sneaking into his thoughts? Sure he was a great fighter and pilot and fucking beautiful, but Keith was his rival! Or his friend. Frenemies? Lance was mostly sure that Keith wasn't his crush. Maybe.

An hour or so went by and Lance had found 3 new ways to solve the Altean puzzle, when there was a knock on the door. Lance was scared someone got hurt and they needed someone sober to help out. He rushed to open the door and then saw Keith standing there. The same boy his mind wandered to for the last hour. His teammate was definitely drunk, but not in the mean, hurtful way his dad used to get. It was more funny with Keith. He had fallen onto Lance’s bed and started saying some really horrible stuff about himself. And some really really nice stuff about Lance.

Why was Keith being so mean to himself? None of it was true. Keith was sweet, funny, selfless, loyal, smart, talented, and beautiful. God he was beautiful. And then Keith said something about having nothing on earth. About leaving the only place he was comfortable?

"What's-" Lance wasn't even sure what to ask. What could Keith have meant by that? That he would miss his lion? Voltron? The ship? "Where's that?" He decided to go with.

And then Keith said something that would've never crossed Lance's brain. He knew he wasn't on Keith's radar. He wasn't an idiot. Keith forgot about him at the garrison and Keith constantly brushed Lance off. He knew Keith didn't spend hours thinking about Lance. He knew he never would. But Keith looked like he was going to cry. And Lance needed to be there for his teammate.

"You"

Lance sat there looking shocked. Does Keith like me?

"All of you. You're the only family I've ever had. The only home I've really known." Keith looked down as some tears ran down his face.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, and like a koala, Keith clung onto him. He was warm and soft and Lance felt his teammate nuzzle into him. Then Keith suddenly let go and stood up.

"I'm so sorry," he said, digging his nails into his palm. "You don't want me. You don't want me. You don't want me no one wants me. No one needs me. No one likes me everyone hates me. I hate me. What am I doing here? Everything would be better without me," Keith kept going, and with his harsh words fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Lance wasn't sure where the quick turn of emotions came from or what to do. When ever he felt panicky he wanted to be alone. Let himself get over it. But Keith seemed like he needed the opposite. Lance bent down and put one hand on Keith's back. He slid his other hand under Keith's legs and scooped him up like a baby. He sat on the bed, placing Keith on his lap, who now had a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing? Don't you hate me?" Keith asked as more tears rolled out of his eyes. Lance shook his head and pulled Keith tighter.

"I'm hugging my friend. Someone I love and would do anything for. I want you to be safe and happy. If you're happy in my arms then stay here. Please stay here." Lance said and kissed Keith on the head. Hopefully he doesn't remember any of this tomorrow.

Keith held tight to Lance and took a deep breath. He looked up and said, "Thanks"

Lance smiled and said "No problem."

"Lance?"

"Yeah Keith?"

"What's your favorite song from the Shrek soundtrack?" Keith asked in a serious tone.

Lance burst out into laughter but was stared down by those indigo eyes and replied, "I guess I'd have to go with Allstar. That's the only one I remember..."

Keith loosened his grip on Lance and started singing a low note. Lance didn't know what was happening before it was too late.

"Oooooooooooooooooooomebody once told the world was gonna roll me I ate my tightest fool in the shed she was looking kinda dumb with her finger in her thumb and the shape of an L on her Moorhead. Well the," Keith continued belting incorrect Smashmouth lyrics while Lance groaned loudly. Eventually Keith went into singing his own song about Voltron and the blue lion and its pilot. And a hedgehog? It was hard to follow but a few lines stuck in Lance’s head, the perfect blackmail for tomorrow.

"Hey buddy this has been fun but I think it might be time for you to go to bed," Lance said.

"Noooooooo. I don't wanna leave you!" Keith whined.

Lance smiled and something in his heart warmed. "How about I walk you to bed and sit with you until you fall asleep?"

Keith made a pouty face, but nodded. Lance got off the bed and held his hand out to help Keith up. They walked towards Keith's room, arm in arm. On the way they passed the lounge, where Allura and Shiro were the only ones not passed out, poking each others faces aimlessly. Lance saved that in his brain for tomorrow, teasing will be so easy. When they reached Keith's room they stopped.

"I don't wanna close my eyes," Keith started singing. (Was that Aerosmith?) "I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing" he dragged Lance in his room and sat them down on the bed. "Even when I dream of youuuuuu-" Keith suddenly lost interest in singing and brought his hands to Lance’s face.

"Do you know how pretty you are?" Keith said, staring intently at Lance. "You've got these blue eyes and little itty bitty freckles over your nose and your hair is soft and you've got a jawline that I've jerked off to-"

"Ok! Time for bed!" Lance said a little too aggressively. "Lay down. I'll tuck you in and uh, tell you a story."

Keith lay down on the mattress and let Lance cover him up with blankets. Lance then started to tell some common fairytale. Maybe it was Cinderella? Or Rapunzel? But because Keith was half asleep and wouldn't remember it tomorrow, he changed the princess's name to Keith. And the prince's name to Lance. After a few minutes, Keith was snoring and Lance knew he should leave. But he took one last look at Keith, serenely sleeping, not wanting to miss a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh sorry I suck at this. Pls comment if you've got suggestions I really appreciate them!


	3. Good morning ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just likes fucking with them

"Good morning everyone!" Lance sang loudly. Everyone groaned. The Altean liquor had been fun last night, but their hangovers were massive this morning. Allura hadn't bothered brushing her hair and, for once, didn't look flawless. Coran had come in with a limp, as did Pidge. Hunk had his shirt on backwards and inside out, wearing only boxers for pants. Shiro looked the most normal, with just bags under his eyes. And Keith, oh Keith.

With his hair up in a messy ponytail and just his jacket and boxers for clothes, Lance knew he was screwed. How could someone who was so hungover and sick also look so gorgeous? Keith definitely wasn't the ugly shit he claimed to be last night. Did he mean those things? Lance knew from personal experience that self loathing thoughts like that didn't come out of nowhere. They weren't just sprung from the mind if you had a little to drink. Those kind of thoughts, the kind that killed your self esteem and created a hell inside you brain, were deeply engraved into you.

Lance took a breath and mentally put on his teasing hat. This was gonna be fun.

"So, last night," he said, strolling over to Allura. "Remember much?"

Allura shot him a glare. "I remember drinking and then we played music and Coran started dancing and Pidge did too? Most of it is a blur." She let her head fall the the table, landing on her plate of goo.

"Is that why I hurt all over?" Coran whined, "I feel like I should go in the healing pod."

"We all should after that fucked up night," Pidge said with a scowl. "I'm never drinking again." She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was sticking straight up on the sides.

"Come on guys! That was a bonding experience. I feel like I know all of you better now!" Hunk said, managing a smile.

"Shut up Hunk. I don't remember anything from last night, and I feel like shit now. It really wasn't worth it," Keith growled.

Did Keith really not remember all that had happened?

"Anything?" Lance said, making his way over to his usual seat next to Keith.

"Nope," Keith said with a yawn.

"Not even this?" Lance started to sing, "He's a blue paladin and he's got a little friend. Blue lion and his pilot and don't forget the hedgehog. They'll shoot their way right into your heart!" Lance finished with a laugh.

Keith's face turned bright red and his eyes shot open, as if last night was coming back to him.

"You- and I- and singing- and- Smashmouth? And- oh man I'm so sorry you had to babysit me last night," Keith stammered out, completely mortified.

"Haha it wasn't too bad actually." Lance leaned in and whispered, "I was happy to take care of you."

Keith looked away, blushing even more. Lance couldn't be serious, could he? No. He was messing with him like usual.

"Wait what happened when Keith left?" Pidge asked.

"Let me tell you! Keith came into my room and started talking to me about this and that. Then he kept telling me how beautiful I am." Lance looked at Keith and winked.

Keith scoffed and added, “As if I'd call that smirky face beautiful.” He prayed that Lance wouldn't tell them all the personal stuff he drunkenly revealed.

Lance continued, "Then he started singing Allstar from Shrek while I cradled him in my arms.”

Pidge squeaked and started laughing.

“I know! Then while I was walking him to bed, I caught you two-" Lance pointed at Shiro and Allura, "poking each other's faces saying 'beep boop' and then I told Keith a story and he fell asleep." Lance leaned back, glad to be sober for all of that.

Everyone burst into laughter and started recalling bits of last night and sharing them.

"Coran tried to tell us he was 'young' and 'hip'"

"Then Pidge tried to dap and fell over!"

"And Shiro kept licking his lips"

"And Allura said she needed a dick in her-"

Lance gasped and looked at Allura, who covered her face. "So I did do that. Oh no," then she smiled at Shiro and said, "offer still stands."

"Moving past that," Pidge said as Shiro's face became an ungodly shade of pink, "is there any magic Altean hangover cure?"

Coran shook his head. "Sadly, no. Today we'll drink lots of water and take it easy." Then he looked at Lance. "Accept for you, number 3! You'll have to train twice as hard today. Now off with it!" Coran waved his hand.

"Like, now?" Lance asked, perplexed. Sure he hasn't drank last night, but he was tired.

"Yes!" Coran squawked. "Now shoo before you give us all a bigger headache."

Lance sulked out of the room, not noticing Keith's eyes on him.

The red paladin finished his breakfast in silence. His brain kept projecting parts of last night and making him cringe.

'If you're happy in my arms then stay here. Please stay here.’

'told the world was gonna roll me I ate my tightest fool in the shed she was looking kinda dumb with her finger in her thumb'

  
And the worst of all-

‘Your hair is soft and you've got a jawline that I've jerked off to’

Ughhhhhhhhhhh did I really say that?!

It wasn't wrong... Keith did think Lance was attractive. His cocky smile, his good strategic ideas, his lame jokes, his tender hugs. Keith sighed. Lance couldn't have really wanted Keith. He was just being a good person, taking care of someone who was drunk and saying what he thought needed to be said. Lance was a womanizer. He couldn't really like Keith, the moody, rude, impulsive, jerk.

As the day passed, and Keith's pounding headache left, his daydreams of Lance didn't. It was late at night and he was staring at the ceiling of his room. Lance had seen him in such a vulnerable place and heard him say such embarrassing shit. Keith couldn't leave Lance with that kind of impression.

He needs to see who I really am

Keith got up and left his room. He walked through the castle until he reached Lance's room, where he knocked. A minute later the door opened to a surprised Lance.

Keith took a deep breath.

"Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha soooooo sorry. That was really short but the next chapter will better. And sadder. Please comment. I've got a plan now but like hearing suggestions


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Keith. Sad Lance. Hugs?

"Can we talk?"

Lance was taken by surprise. When he heard a knock at his door he'd assumed it was Keith. But thought that Keith would be there to punch his guts in for embarrassing him in front of the rest of the team earlier.

"Yeah!" Lance said a little too eagerly. "Come in."

Keith walked through the doorway and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about last night-"

"Hey it's ok! You don't need to feel bad about any of it." Lance smiled at Keith warmly. It made his heart swell.

"But I do! I shouldn't have just dumped my problems on you and not given you an explanation." Keith started fidgeting with his hands. "You haven't really seen all the sides of me that I want you to. Or at least not enough of them. You've only seen me be brash and rude, or in the case of last night, whiny and moody. But I'm not just like that," Keith looked up at Lance with a serious face. "And when I am, I- there are reasons."

Lance didn't know where to begin. Keith was none of those things! Sure he was impulsive and teased sometimes, but it helped them on missions and was fun. It was just part of Keith.

"You don't owe me any explanations. If there's personal shit that's affected you, you shouldn't feel like you have to tell me." Lance said and sat down on his bed.

"I- I want to. I want to talk about it." Keith took a seat next to Lance and breathed deeply.

He started to tell Lance a story. A story about a young boy who lost never knew his parents. Who was raised until 3 years old in an orphanage then sent to a foster home. Who bounced from family to family, never truly having a home. Who eventually found something he liked, physics, and ran with it. Who dreamed big, to be an astronaut. Who was accepted to the Garrison, where he could train to reach his highest goal. But it wasn't what he thought it would be. He had to get along with kids, who had never treated him right, and bond. He had to play by the rules, most of which were made without consideration of a kid like him. And when he finally found someone that treated him like a friend, like family, he got shipped into space and a few months later was reported dead on the news. So he gave up, snapped at his teammates and skipped class. He was sent out right away. He found a small shack in the desert and squatted there, not knowing what strange energy brought him to it. He felt the need to do something, to try, to live. He found a tiny spot that seemed safe to him, permanent. But even then, he was alone. And the evil thoughts that had infected his brain the first time he knew he was broken still lingered.

Keith blinked and looked up with tears in his eyes. He was surprised to find that Lance was also crying. He was pulled into a deep, warm hug and rested his head on Lance's shoulder. They stayed that way for a few moments until Lance pulled Keith's chin up to look into his eyes.

"I'm glad to be your home."

  
\--------------------

Keith woke up the next morning wrapped in Lance’s arms. They were warm, and he felt happier than he had in a long time. He grabbed one of the arms and held it like a stuffed animal. But why was he in here?Confused, he nudged Lance, waking him up.

“Wha- why are you in here?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged, “I guess I passed out last night after our talk.”

Lance sighed and said, “About that-”

“I'm sorry I barged in here and ruined your night with my sad stories.” Keith said, cringing. How could he have been so careless. He usually never told anyone about that stuff. But with Lance, he was different.

“No no! I'm glad you told me. It makes me understand you better. And,” Lance sighed, “you're not the only one who’s broken. My life hasn't been perfect either, ok?” Lance said. Keith looked at him with concerned eyes.

“Look, the reason why I went to bed early last night was because my dad is an alcoholic. And just being around it reminds me of when he would drink. It's scary.”

Keith held Lance’s arm tighter. “You don't need to tell me about it if you don't want.”

Lance shook his head. “No. It's like like you said last night. I want to talk.” Keith's grip on him softened. “When I was 5 my dad was sent to Afghanistan to serve. He came back a year later with an amputated leg. And he was a lot different. He would sleep all day and go out at night. And would come home drunk and... mean." Lance's eyes swelled with tears. "It hurt to see him that way. And it hurt my mom too. Finally my she gave him an ultimatum. He could sober up or she would take us kids and leave. So 3 years ago he started seeing a counselor and going to AA meetings. He's been sober for 2 years now.” Lance finished and sighed, pulling away his arm and turning away from Keith. “I'm proud of him, but it doesn't make what he did ok.”

  
It was silent for a minute or two until Keith said, "I'm glad you told me that,” then awkwardly patted Lance's back. He wasn't quite sure what to say to all that. He never needed to comfort someone like this. So he hugged Lance from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You aren't broken. You just have a hard past." Keith said after a while.

Lance turned to look at him, "You're the same way." Then he smiled and said, "Dude you're my friend and I love you."

Keith then uttered some words he hadn't said in years. "Man I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm not very good at writing. Sorry this is so sad. Next chapter will be just goofy again. Please comment. Like anything at all.


	5. Pidge is evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

  
Over the next few weeks Lance had been friendlier to Keith than normal. He didn't challenge or tease as much. The two seemed to be becoming good friends.

"I don't like it." Pidge said, while working in her lion with Hunk.

"Why not? It's good they're getting along better. And that Lance is over his dumb rivalry." Hunk replied.

Pidge gave him a deadpan look. "Ok but remember at the Garrison any time Lance would start out teasing someone and then treat them nicer what would happen?"

Hunk widened his eyes with the realization of what Pidge was hinting at. "You don't mean he-"

"Likes Keith?" Pidge rolled her eyes. "It's just like on earth. He hates them, he likes them, he gets rejected."

Hunk sighed with disappointment. "Man poor Lance. I thought it was awkward for him being turned down by a classmate at your boarding school. I can't imagine how weird it would be trying to form voltron if that sort of thing happened."

Pidge nodded and the two went on with their work.

"Unless!" Hunk shouted suddenly. "What if Keith likes Lance back?"

Then Pidge's concentrated face turned into a smile. A grin. A giggle. A chuckle. And finally, a wicked-witch-of-the-west sized cackle. And with that, a plan was formed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and I haven't posted in a while. School started and it's awful so idk how I'll survive. I'll try to finish this soonish though.


	6. Drunk Voltron round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all :D Also Pidge falls over again

"So Hunk, I had a really great _bonding_  idea." Pidge said at dinner in a staged voiced.

"What's that?" Hunk said back, trying not to smile.

"We should play Never Have I Ever! With alcohol. And get drunk. And confess things." At this point she couldn't hold back a grin.

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Coran jutted in. "We had all sorts of fun drinking games on Altea. One of them was real wild. We played it back at training for piloting ships. It was one night when we-"

"We get it Coran!" Lance interjected. He sighed and put his head on the table.

"We um, can play," Keith started as he put his hand on Lance's shoulder, "but maybe have an option for those who want to be sober?"

Lance looked up at Keith, giving him a small nod.

"What a great idea, Keith," Pidge said in her fake voice, having an embarrassing alternative in mind, "those who want to be sober could just strip or something."

Hunk burst out into laughter and covered his face.

"But only if everyone is cool with it," Pidge added, looking around. Her eyes stopped on Keith, who was blushing profusely. "No one's saying no, so it sounds like a plan."

Everyone nodded while Hunk and Pidge shot each other sly looks. This was gonna be fun.

\-------------------------------------

Lance sat in his room, putting on as many layers as possible. No way in hell he would be naked in front of the team tonight. As he put on his third pair of socks there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he yelled, tugging on his foot.

Keith walked in and raised his eyebrows at Lance. He rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm putting on so many clothes!" He grabbed another sock, questioning if it would fit over the others.

"I um," Keith started, but felt weird saying this. "I won't drink tonight if it would make you more comfortable. I mean, to have another sober person with you."

Lance looked up, thoroughly surprised. He shook his head and replied, "No I'll be fine. I know you all will be good and I kinda want to see a drunk Pidge."

Keith smiled, glad to see his friend would be comfortable. "It's really funny. She's a lightweight."

The two smiled at each other for a few seconds until Lance needed complete concentration to stuff his feet into his slippers.

\--------------------------------------

"Never have I ever is a pretty simple game." Pidge said as Coran poured 6 glasses of the Altean liquor. "One person says a something they've never done and if anyone else has, they drink. Or in Lance's case, take off a piece of clothing." She glared at Lance who was wearing an insane amount of shirts, sweaters, and jackets, as well as 3 pairs of pants with shorts over them and his ridiculous foot situation. "I'll start. Never have I ever asked someone out."

Lance groaned and took off his giant over coat. Coran, Shiro, Allura, and Kieth took a drink.

"Never have I ever been part of Voltron!" Coran said, pleased with himself.

This comment set the tone for the rest of the game, everyone targeting everyone else.

About an hour went by and the night had become a war zone.

"Never have I ever hacked into a government computer!" Hunk shouted at Pidge, mad that she told everyone what he ate that one time.

She took a swig and stared at Lance saying, "Well never have I ever had a sex dream about someone on the ship!"

"It was one time!" He yelled, taking off his final pair of socks. But stopped when he saw Allura, Shiro, and Keith taking a drink from their glasses.

"Ok you all have to tell us who it was!" Pidge said, excited that her plan was on track.

"I'll go, just because it was so funny." Shiro said, blushing. "I had a sex dream about Pidge's robot, Rover." He was definitely drunk at this point.

They all burst into laughter, Pidge falling off the couch.

Hunk shot a look at Keith and said, "What about you buddy? Which of us lucky ladies was in your dreams?"

Keith blushed and looked at his lap. "I, uh, just you know, um, one time I-" he sighed and glanced at Lance.

"What?!" Allura shouted, hopping off Shiro's lap. "Lance?! But I thought you two were rivals or whatever bullshit!" She stumbled over to Lance and whisper-shouted into his ear, "You better treat him right. He's fragile." She then took a seat on his lap and made herself comfortable.

Eventually Coran went to bed, and Shiro carried Allura and Hunk to a room to rest, leaving Pidge, Keith, and Lance to play.

"Never have I ever thought Lance or Keith was hot," Pidge said with an evil grin.

Keith begrudgingly took a drink, swearing it would be the last of the night. Lance slowly slipped off his final shirt, now only in a pair of leggings.

"Haha I'm gonna leave you two to it," Pidge said teetering away, probably to wherever Hunk was.

Keith looked at Lance, both blushing.

"So you think I'm hot," Keith said, with his lame attempt at a wink.

Lance laughed and said, "I could've just meant that I thought I was hot."  
Keith pouted dramatically and Lance added, "I didn't though."

Keith sighed and stared at Lance. "Ok you're really beautiful. Like there are fairies and mermen and super models that would be jealous of you. And there are boys on this ship who wouldn't mind kissing you." Keith looked down at his lap and smiled. "Would you kiss them back?"

Lance's heart soared. Did Keith really mean it?

He shook his head and said, "Not while they're drunk. They can ask me when they're sober."

Keith pouted and then walked over to Lance and plopped down.

"Can you just hold me then? I'm sad."

Lance held out his arms and Keith crawled in.

"Sorry," Keith whispered. "I'm so pushy."

Lance ran his hands through Keith's hair. It was soft and warmed Lance all over.

"You don't need to be sorry about this stuff. I really like it," he sighed. "If anything, I should be sorry. Because I like it a lot." He cringed, unable to believe what he was about to admit. "I- I kinda like you in a way you probably don't like me."

Keith gasped and looked up. "You like me? Like- kiss me kind of like?"

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and whispered, "Yeah."

"Me too." Keith said back into Lance's neck, then lightly kissed it.

Lance pulled back a little and murmured, "Not tonight buddy. Let's sleep and then tomorrow we'll see how you feel about all this."

Keith nodded and nuzzled against Lance's shirt. "We're gonna make out so hard tomorrow," he said into his friend's chest.

Lance kissed the top of Keith's head and thought,  _God I hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not a that great of a writer but this has been fun. Anyway I think I'm gonna do one more chapter and that'll be it. School is super draining and I need some closure on this. I'll probably wrote more in the future. Please comment because I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) I'm super lazy and make time changes yikes. Next chapter will be Lance pov. Please comment and help me I have no idea what I'm doing. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 


End file.
